


Word Of The Day: Umbrage

by JacksWordOfTheDay



Series: Jack's Word Of The Day Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Co-Parenting, Fluff, Jack Kline's Word Of The Day, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenting Jack Kline, SPN - Freeform, SPNFamily - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Team Free Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWordOfTheDay/pseuds/JacksWordOfTheDay
Summary: So one day, Jack cornered Sam into a corner in the kitchen. Literally. “Sam- I have a question.”When Sam turns around, Jack is quite literally in his face. “Remember what we said about personal space, Jack? Take a couple steps back, bud.” Jack takes a couple of steps back. “What is your question?”“Why does Dean have an Umbrage of me?”---November 6th, 2018





	Word Of The Day: Umbrage

**Author's Note:**

> This series is dedicated to bringing you the daily life of Team Free Dads as they teach Jack (And his trusty Dictionary) about this world. Not based on the episodes! Meant to be updated daily.  
\---  
Follow me on Tumblr @jacks-word-of-the-day for more updates.

Dean had a burning hate passion for him. Jack knew that for sure. He was still unsure why- but he knew without a doubt that Dean hated him.

It first started when they found him on the first day. Dean had tried to harm him. Sam, of course, stopped him- but he knew the moment he felt Dean for the first time in his mother’s womb that there was hatred brewing in his blood for Jack.

It was really unfair to him.

He didn’t do anything.

Cas and Sam were his saving grace in the bunker. As long as they were close by- Dean won’t hurt him. He wanted to fix things, though- but first, he had to find out why he was being hated on.

So one day, Jack cornered Sam into a corner in the kitchen. Literally. “Sam- I have a question.”

When Sam turns around, Jack is quite literally in his face. “Remember what we said about personal space, Jack? Take a couple steps back, bud.” Jack takes a couple of steps back. “What is your question?”

“Why does Dean have an Umbrage of me?”

It was an innocent question. Sam felt so bad that Jack even had to ask that. He would have to have a talk with Dean about it.

“I see you’ve been using your dictionary for words,” Sam laughed before bringing Jack to the table to sit. “Jack, he has no right to have a resentment against you, and I don’t know why he does. I’ll talk to him about it- Dean just needs to get over himself.

Jack shook his head. “It’s just so hard to be around him lately without you guys. I have nothing in common with him. He won’t let me a bond, and it’s frustrating!” He huffed, putting his head down on the table.

“I know Jack. Why don’t you find one of your LEGO movies, and I’ll come to watch it with you after I talk to Dean?”

“Okay, Sam.”

Once Jack leaves the room to find a DVD, Sam heads to Dean’s room and knocks on the door.

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy, come in!” He finds Dean watching tv and drinking beer.

“Dean, you need to stop hiding from Jack. I mean hiding in your room to avoid him? The poor kid thinks you hate him. The word he used to describe it was Umbrage.”

“Maybe I do hate him,” Dean says, taking a swing of his beer.

“Dean-“ Sam huffs. “He’s a kid. He needs role models, and he’s trying to look up to you.”

“Well, Sammy, have you thought that I might not want me too? He’s lucifer’s kid for crying out loud! He’s evil! I know he is!” At this point, Dean is yelling, and Sam is sure Jack can hear them.

“Well, Dean, then get over yourself. You haven’t been hanging with the kid long enough to know if he’s evil or not.” Sam is yelling back, and he doesn’t care.

“Whatever Sammy. I’m done with this conversion.” Dean rolls his eyes, and Sam walks out. If Dean won’t hang out with the kid, he’s gonna have to force them to hang out.

But how can he pull that off?


End file.
